My Life,I Live
by ShesJustAPerson
Summary: The sequel to She Ran, Hermione and Rons Life after declaring their love to one another, after the war, and after many deaths.PreHBP, R&R plz HrR HG.ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to She Ran (someone asked I applied)...**

**Hermione was sitting in the living Room of her house, it had been 6 years today that they had gotten married,4 years today they had moved in together and only 5 year today they had pronounced their love for one another. Ron and Her had married the same year they had finished school, it was also the same year Harry had defeated Voldemort. With the love for his friends and family had cause Tom to feel what he was neglected to feel ,and caused his down fall to The-Boy-Who-Lived , letting good conquer all.**

* * *

' **Life is funny, Life a mess**

**Sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing,**

**Don't worry about thing, no don't worry about it.**

**Life is sticky , life can bruise,**

**Sometimes you win , sometimes you losing,**

**No matter what it brings , Don't worry about a thing.'**

**If she thought Before the war was hard, it was nothing compared to the end of it.**

**Many loved ones were lost, Bill, Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, Hootch, Lavender, Seamus, Justin, Mr.Weasley, and many more. Remus also lost his life, but not before killing Peter Petegrew , only for the Ministry official to find him. A lot of Slytherins also died during the batter, the only one that was fighting for good ,had also sadly died, Draco Malfoy had pledged for the light and befriended the Gryffindor trio. He died soon after he had killed his own father, Lucius Malfoy.****

* * *

**'**How could this Happen to me,**

**I made my mistake's,**

**Got no where to run,**

**The night goes on,**

**As times fading away,**

**Im sick of this life,**

**I just want to scream,**

**How can this happen to Me?'**

**Mrs.Weasley was devastated that the fact her Husband and oldest son had died and cried for to whole weeks ,snapping at people left and right, it finally took all her children to tell her they were in a better place and watching over them. There was a big memorial for those who died on the Good side,' _dying for the future good to come_' was what was on every casket and tomb stone that day, making everyone cry harder then ever before.

* * *

**' **We're the tear in your eyes,**

**We're the blood in you veins,**

**We're the beat of your hearts,**

**We're the sweat on your face,**

**We're the ones that you chase,**

**We're the promise that you made,**

**We're the voice in our head,**

**We're the lies that you said,**

**We're the kids that you pushed away, We are...**

**We are the lost that ones forgotten,**

**and this time, The future is ours,**

**Its in our hands, We are One.'

* * *

**'**_I remember all that pain, Im glad its over, life then was like a heart being ripped out and squeezed to death' _Hermione thought. Hermione sighed just as the front door of their house open , Hermione turned around to find a tall, blue eye, red head enter with a littler red head with brown eyes filled with laughter.**

"**Mommy!"the little girl ran up and hugged Hermione's legs, being the only thing she could reach.**

"**Tina sweetie, how was the Fair?" Hermione asked her, beautiful four year old daughter.**

"**It was fun, uncle Harry and James came too, daddy invite them for dinner. oh mommy look what James won for me.." little Tina Chase Weasley showed Hermione , a medium yellow teddy bear with blue bow-tie around its neck.**

"**Aww , now isn't that a neat looking bear, why don't you go and put him away in your room and go wash up for dinner?" Hermione said smiling at Tina who nodded her head and skipped off toward her bed room. **

**Hermione felt two strong arms wrap around her middle , she turned around to see a tired smile of her husband, and lover, Ron Weasley.**

"**Hello love, Harry and you have a good time with the kids?" Ron sighed and place his for head on hers.**

"**It was , vary entertaining being pulled everywhere" Hermione gave a little laugh.**

"**So when's Harry, Ginny, and James coming over?" Hermione said going into the kitchen with Ron fallowing her.**

"**Harry said they'll be here in a hour but knowing Ginny I say about 30 minutes" Ron replied with a chuckle. Hermione walked over to Ron and placed a kiss on his lips,**

"**Why don't you go take a nap and I'll send Tina in to wake you up when they get here." Ron sent her a appreciated smile, and gave her a loving passionate kiss and went to go get some sleep.**

'**_Yep',_Hermione thought with a smile'_ This is my life, and I wouldn't wish for it any other way'_****

* * *

A/N: This is the sequel to "She Ran" If you liked this I would advise you to read that for this to fit. REVIEW PLZ! I would love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey , I just wanted to put this at the end because well 1. I forgot a disclaimer and 2. to thank my, vary appreciated , reviewers.

DISCLAIMER: I soo don't own like any of the Harry Potter people in this story , only Tina Chase ( not the Weasley part either that's J K Rowlings), well I really don't own the name Tina either that's my Best friends and neighbors name, oh but I do own the name Chase ( its what I want to name my girl one day).

And Thanks to tho's who Review , there really appreciated because they just make me write more and more, I do believe I get more inspirational review on my one-shots then any other story's I've written , I will be writing another One-Shot tho it might be how Ginny and Harry came together, who knows it might be another Ron and Herms ( tho it might not cause im not really a Ron and Herm shipper but Hmm I might cause my friend sam love when I put them together) and just to show you wonderful reviewer how much I love your reviews I'll go read one of your stories or, if I already am ,I'll send in a longer review then ever.

I do not own any of the song's in this one-shot,

"Don't Worry About A thing" By She Daisy

"How Could This Happen to me, Untitled" By Simple Plan

"We Are One" also By Simple Plan, ( it might be called One tho)

This song are owned by the most Hottest people country or (what ever Simple Plan is)

SEE YOU PLEOPLE IN MY NEXT ONE-SHOT:cD


End file.
